Juego de villanos
by Light of Moon 12
Summary: "¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ni ella misma lo sabía, pero sólo tenía en mente una cosa; esa noche no dejaría ningún asunto inconcluso con aquél varón voluble y misterioso..." ONE SHOT en primera persona relatado desde la perspectiva de HELENA HARPER. ¡DISFRUTEN! [Regalo de cumpleaños para Addie Redfield] [Imagen de portada por Zhines]
**Saludos estimados lectores. Estoy muy feliz de publicar este nuevo one shot basado sobre un pairing que me atrevo a decir escaso, si no es que nulo en el fandom, por lo cual esta historia además de "romance" tendrá su toque de misterio.**

 **Estoy nerviosa, no sólo por lo poco común de la pareja en cuestión, sino porque la trama me requirió demasiada ayuda y elaboración, por lo cual espero y sea de su aprobación. Ya me extendí mucho con mi discurso, así que paso a lo verdaderamente importante.**

 **Este fic lo publico como un regalo de cumpleaños para mi Beta Reader, colega y muy estimada amiga Addie Redfield. Addie, en verdad te deseo lo mejor del mundo, lo mereces, eres una gran persona, una gran amiga, brillante escritora… ¡Y me quedo corta de elogios! Es relativamente poco el tiempo de conocernos, pero debes saber que te tengo gran estima y escribí este pequeño presente para tíicon mucho amor y sobre todo con mucha MALDAD! :D**

 **No te diré de qué se trata para dejarte con los nervios jaja, así que pasemos a la historia.**

 **Espero que les guste y te guste Addie.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

* * *

 **DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: RESIDENT EVIL Y SUS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A CAPCOM Y SÓLO LAS IDEAS Y TRAMA ORIGINALES DE ESTA HISTORIA ME PERTENECEN.**

* * *

 _"The truth is hiding in your eyes_  
 _And it's hanging on your tongue_  
 _Just boiling in my blood_  
 _But you think that I can't see_  
 _What kind of man that you are_  
 _If you're a man at all_  
 _Well, I will figure this one out on my own_  
 _-I'm screaming: "I love you so"-_  
 _On my own_  
 _-My thoughts you can't decode-"_

 _—Paramore, Decode._

* * *

ONE SHOT: JUEGO DE VILLANOS

Miró una vez más su reloj de pulsera plateado con intensiones de arrancárselo y lanzárselo a alguien en la cabeza.

 _Cuarenta y cinco minutos..._

Cuarenta y cinco minutos de retraso era el tiempo que llevaba esperando allí sentada en esa mesa del restaurant de cinco estrellas. Estaba furiosa, totalmente cabreada como pocas veces lo había estado. Se había preparado todo el mes para esa noche. Invirtió gran parte de su sueldo en ese vestido ajustado de color gris, pasó toda la tarde con el estilista y esos zapatos con tacones… ¡Esos malditos zapatos de quince centímetros de altura! ¡La estaban matando, joder!

¿Y todo para qué? Para que su cita la dejara plantada y echara todas sus expectativas a la basura. Ese hombre la había decepcionado… Otra vez para variar.

Primero por todas las veces que tuvo que ser el paño de lágrimas cuando era rechazado por esa mujer, Ada Wong, que no hacía otra cosa que divertirse con él una noche, para luego desecharlo. Ahora que por fin las cosas parecían estar mejor, y él estaba decidido a dejar su pasado atrás; la invita a salir a uno de los restaurantes más caros y exclusivos de la zona. Esa cita era crucial para ella, por lo tanto se aseguró que esa noche luciera como una verdadera reina. Dejó de lado esos pantalones holgados y camisas sencillas con las que solía vestir a diario y en su lugar se había puesto un precioso vestido de gasa en color gris oscuro que se ajustaba perfecto a sus curvas, resaltando su cuerpo de diosa griega gracias al corte de sirena. En la parte superior se adornaba con bordados de encaje color negro en forma de estrellas y mariposas que decoraban el escote desde el cuello hasta la parte baja del dorso. Finalmente la espalda estaba totalmente descubierta, mostrando su piel desnuda que brillaba reluciente. Las botas de combate habían sido sustituidas por unos finos zapatos de correa en color negro y su cabello rebelde que siempre caía libre por sus hombros ahora estaba peinado en una complicada trenza que dejaba salir uno que otro rizo bien formado. Y para terminar ese look elegante, su cara estaba maquillada al estilo profesional; rubor en los pómulos, ojos detallados con sombra negra, máscara de pestañas, y un tenue brillo labial rosado. Al mirarse en el espejo, no pudo reconocerse a sí misma, estaba preciosa, demasiado hermosa.

Había logrado su objetivo, pero ahora de nada servía ese arreglo, Leon no llegaba a la cita.

Volvió a mirar su reloj; una hora. Oficialmente, Leon S. Kennedy la había dejado plantada. Y ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de llamarle para pedir una disculpa.

Estaba furiosa, pero más que nada, también estaba decepcionada. Quería llorar por haber confiado y creído una vez más en él, pero no iba a derramar lágrimas en ese lugar público, donde la gente podía verla y deducir que la habían dejado vestida y alborotada. Aún quedaba una pizca de orgullo y dignidad en Helena Harper como para retener unos momentos más los sentimientos acumulados en sus ojos castaños, por lo menos mientras tomaba un taxi y llegaba a su departamento a lloriquear y maldecir.

Entonces, mientras se levantaba de la silla para tomar su bolso e irse, uno de los meseros se acercó a ella y le trajo una bebida.

— Para usted, señorita. —Dijo el mesero sirviéndole un vaso pequeño.

— Creo que está equivocado. — Respondió Helena cuando vio la copa ante ella, — Yo no he ordenado ninguna bebida.

— En efecto. Esta bebida es un detalle para usted.

Helena enarcó una ceja. ¿Alguien le estaba invitando un trago?

— No entiendo. — Contestó ella negando con la cabeza.

— El caballero de la mesa de allá, le ha invitado este White Russian.

Y Helena volteó la vista hacia donde le indicaba el camarero.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando miró al hombre que le había enviado esa bebida. A unas mesas contiguas a la suya miró a un sujeto que vestía un traje de color negro y camisa blanca que a leguas se podía notar era un atuendo costoso. Era un varón de edad madura, cuarenta y algo tal vez, pero no por ello dejaba de ser sumamente atractivo. Su cabello rubio estaba perfectamente peinado y su piel blanca se acentuaba por las facciones varoniles de mandíbula prominente y mirada felina. Un caballero bastante interesante, incluso para alguien tan joven como Helena que no superaba los veinticinco años de vida.

Harper notó que el hombre la miraba a detalle y cuando su mirada se encontró con las orbes grisáceas del desconocido, y él la deslumbró dedicándole una sonrisa torcida que la dejó sin aliento.

— ¿No está envenenado? — Preguntó casi inconscientemente la joven sin poder quitar la vista de aquél individuo.

El mesero sonrió y le contestó con amabilidad.

—No, señorita. Nos aseguramos perfectamente de ello antes de servir las bebidas a nuestros clientes.

Helena se sonrojó por lo bobo de su comentario. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué un desconocido deseaba conspirar contra ella engatusándola con una bebida adulterada?

 _"_ _Ya deja de lado tu paranoia, Helena. Aquí sólo hay gente normal con pasta de sobra, es todo."_ Se reprendió a sí misma internamente.

— Gracias. —Dijo Helena con una sonrisa nerviosa y el empleado se retiró.

Comenzó a mirar detenidamente su bebida. Parecía un cappuccino pero estaba segura que no lo era. _White Russian_ había dicho el camarero, seguramente era un cóctel. No era una experta en bebidas para determinar qué clase de preparación tenía, así que dedujo que lo mejor era probarlo.

Con el agitador, meneó un poco el líquido blanco y café que parecía ser muy espumoso y aún con desconfianza, le dio el primer trago.

En contra de todo pronóstico, el sabor que dejaba en su boca era delicioso, efectivamente sabía a café con leche pero tenía un pequeño toque de licor.

La chica quedó embelesada degustando su bebida que por un momento se olvidó del caballero que se la había enviado, hasta que lo vio venir directamente hacia ella.

 _"_ _Mierda, viene hacia acá"_ Se dijo internamente la chica de ojos oscuros, mientras veía como lentamente se acercaba con su grácil andar ese hombre de porte elegante y modales educados, que daba la impresión de ser un caballero inglés.

— Buenas noches. —Saludó con voz ronca aquél sujeto de perturbadora presencia.

— Bu-buenas noches. —Contestó con torpeza la chica, ocultando a toda costa su nerviosismo.

— ¿Puedo? —Preguntó el hombre indicando si podía hacerle compañía a la joven.

Helena se quedó unos segundos en silencio sin saber qué responder. Hace unos instantes estaba a punto de irse del lugar estando totalmente furiosa con Leon por no haber llegado a su cita y ahora tenía la posibilidad de conocer a alguien por demás interesante que probablemente salvaría esa velada. Si optaba por irse lo más seguro era que se encerrara en su departamento a llorar y maldecir a Leon a diestra y siniestra, así que, la posibilidad de quedarse en la compañía de ese desconocido se mostró tentadora. ¿Tenía algo que perder?

— Claro. —Dijo ella tratando de mostrarse lo menos nerviosa posible.

El sujeto sonrió de lado para dejarla perturbada y se sentó con gracia frente a ella.

— ¿Esperaba a alguien? —Preguntó el mayor mirando directamente a los ojos a la chiquilla.

—No. —Mintió.

— Entonces, ¿gusta de permanecer inmóvil en las mesas de los restaurantes mirando hacia todos lados durante horas? — Cuestionó el rubio dándose cuenta inmediatamente que Helena mentía.

La chica bajó la mirada, probablemente ese sujeto la había estado observando desde hace un buen rato y se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba.

— Lo siento, no quise incomodarla. —Se disculpó de inmediato el varón.

— Esperaba a alguien, —Repuso ella y continuó: —Pero creo que no vendrá esta noche.

—Me alegro.

¿Pero qué le pasaba a ese tipo? ¿Estaba diciendo que se alegraba de que la hubiesen dejado plantada? Helena frunció el ceño al escuchar estas palabas y enseguida una pequeña arruga se marcó en su frente de porcelana.

— De haber estado acompañada probablemente yo no habría podido conocerla esta noche. —Pronunció con voz acaramelada el hombre de mayor edad, dedicándole otra sonrisa radiante a la chica.

Sin duda, Helena Harper tenía frente a ella a toda una personalidad. Se tratada de uno de esos hombres que son irresistibles y lo sabía. Hacía uso de ello sonriendo seductoramente cada vez que podía para lograr afectar a la mujer. Lo consiguió.

— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —Preguntó el rubio con interés.

— Helena. —Dijo ella tímidamente.

—Helena. Nombre griego, que quiere decir "antorcha". Brillante y resplandeciente. —Comentó el interpelado como si estuviese hablando para sí mismo y después volvió a fijar los ojos en su compañera. — Tiene un muy bonito nombre, Helena.

Harper se quedó sin palabras. ¿Cómo es que sabía el significado de su nombre?

—Gracias. —Titubeo la agente de la D.S.O. sintiéndose adulada por el caballero. — ¿Cuál es su nombre?

El rubio dio media sonrisa, mostrando sus dientes perlados y un brillo extraño en su mirada gris.

—Albert.

Un escalofrío pasó por la espalda descubierta de la chica de ojos castaños. Quizás era por la voz irresistiblemente grave del sujeto que tenía enfrente, su sonrisa deslumbrante o esa mirada intimidante que además de impresionar, producía otro tipo de emociones, pero que en el momento no supo descifrar cuáles eran.

—No sé lo que significa su nombre. —Comentó apenada sin poder corresponder de la misma manera a las cortesías del caballero.

—Descuide, no es importante. —Contestó amablemente y prosiguió: — ¿Le ha gustado su White Russian?

—Sí. Es delicioso. —Respondió Helena con una sonrisa en el rostro. —Muchas gracias.

— Ha sido un placer…

Ahora fue un espasmo el que invadió el estómago de Harper. El tono de voz siniestro con el que Albert se había expresado la había asustado. Dio una mirada más a esos ojos grisáceos intensos y descubrió en ellos algo inusual. Detrás de esas leves arrugas que apenas comenzaban a marcarse con los años, notó lo que esas pupilas se esforzaban por esconder; se trataba de un hombre peligroso.

 _"_ _Helena, estás loca"_ Se dijo a sí misma cuando le pasó por la mente que el caballero que acababa de conocer era un sujeto de peligro.

En ese momento, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar en su bolso. La castaña miró en la pantalla para verificar de quién se trataba y frunció el ceño; era Leon.

— ¿No piensa contestar? —Preguntó el rubio cruzando sus dos manos enguantadas frente a él.

La joven miró unos segundos más la pantalla de su teléfono celular y decidió ignorar la llamada.

—No.

Diciendo esto, la mujer volvió a colocar el móvil en su bolso.

— ¿Le parece si la invito a cenar? —Propuso con voz aterciopelada el caballero de modales elegantes. —Este restaurante es uno de mis favoritos.

Una débil voz en el interior de Helena le exigía que rechazara esa invitación, que por esa noche ya había sido suficiente. Pero la llamada de Leon la había enfurecido. Seguramente estaba llamando para inventar alguna excusa estúpida del por qué la había dejado plantada y no estaba de humor para escuchar disculpas insulsas. En cambio, sentía deseos de pasarla bien esa noche, y qué mejor que al lado de un hombre que claramente estaba interesado ella, se notaba que era culto, inteligente y además, era jodidamente atractivo. Era como tener una cita con George Clooney.

—Me encantaría. —Respondió ella bastante convencida.

Albert dio una sonrisa maliciosa que la chica no alcanzó a notar. Chasqueó los dedos para llamar al mesero y enseguida les trajo la carta.

Cuando Helena miró el menú del restaurante notó lo elevado de los precios en los platillos y se preguntó qué clase de hombre era Albert para que frecuentara este sitio tan ostentoso.

— ¿Ya decidió que le apetece cenar? —Dijo el rubio mirando la indecisión en la cara de la joven.

—En realidad no. Siendo franca, no tengo mucho apetito. —Mencionó ella con sinceridad.

—Entonces, permítame recomendarle algo que le abrirá el apetito, ¿Le molestaría si ordeno por los dos?

— Por supuesto que no.

— Quiero ordenar dos platos de cordero en salsa de cereza y una botella de vino sercial Madeira, por favor.

—Enseguida, señor. — Informó el camarero para después retirarse con el pedido.

—Disculpe, Albert… —Habló Helena ligeramente apenada para llamar la atención del rubio.

— ¿Sí?

—Perdone no haberlo dicho antes de que realizara la orden, pero, sucede que yo no bebo… —Se excusó la chica.

—Querida, el vino sercial Madeira es un aperitivo, le servirá para que estimule su apetito. Descuide, no es un licor muy fuerte. —Explicó Albert para tranquilizar a su acompañante.

—Está bien.

Helena bajó la mirada cuanto notó los ojos de Albert estudiándola detalladamente, aunque lejos de molestarse por el escrutinio de su acompañante, se sintió extrañamente halagada.

—Cuéntame de ti, Helena. ¿Te molesta si te hablo de "tú"? —Mencionó rompiendo el hielo aquél sujeto.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero, no sé qué puedo contarle de mí.

Albert sonrió.

—Cualquier cosa. ¿Tienes una carrera? ¿Cuáles son tus actividades preferidas?... Cualquier dato es por demás relevante.

La mujer se sonrojó. Albert era todo un adulador y se notaba que sabía tratar a las mujeres.

—Estudié periodismo en Nueva York y actualmente acabo de terminar la maestría en comunicaciones en Washington. —Mintió ella para tener una respuesta que contestarle a ese sujeto.

—Una periodista. Que interesante. —Habló el caballero que sonreía de lado, pero en sus ojos denotaba una expresión maliciosa.

— ¿Y usted?—Preguntó la chiquilla en afán de continuar con la conversación.

—Háblame de tú. —Pidió el mayor guiñándole un ojo a la chiquilla dejándola sin aliento.

— ¿Y tú?—Repuso la castaña.

—Soy empresario de la industria farmacéutica. —Contestó él mientras se ajustaba la corbata.

 _"_ _Un magnate"_ Ahora lo entendía todo. Empezando por la personalidad y los modales finos.

Enseguida llegó el mesero y les sirvió en silencio las dos copas del vino sercial Madeira para luego retirarse.

—Propongo un brindis, por ti, Helena. Por haber aceptado mi compañía en esta velada.

—Gracias. Salud.

La joven agente de la D.S.O. chocó su copa con la del rubio y dio un primer sorbo a la bebida. Tenía un sabor seco que le calaba un poco la garganta, pero a pesar de ello Albert tenía razón, el sabor del alcohol era en realidad muy suave.

Aún no terminaban el brindis cuando el camarero les trajo sus platos para servirles la cena que prometía ser exquisita.

Al momento que Helena dio el primer mordisco a su carne de cordero comprobó que en efecto Albert tenía razón, el vino había estimulado su apetito y las especias con la carne blanda bañada en salsa de cereza tenían un sabor espléndido.

Durante el transcurso de la cena, la mujer fue sintiéndose cada vez más cómoda con la presencia del caballero, que le endulzaba el oído con su voz aterciopelada y comentarios intelectuales que la dejaban cada vez más sorprendida, despertando en ella cada vez más un repentino interés.

Al término de sus alimentos, Albert pidió una botella de vino tinto espumoso para continuar aquella amena conversación con su joven acompañante.

Sirvió hasta el borde la copa de Helena y ella miró la bebida rosada efervescente llenar el interior del cristal.

Estaban a punto de realizar otro brindis, cuando nuevamente el teléfono de la fémina volvió a sonar incesante en su bolso. Echando un vistazo en la pantalla de su móvil miró que llevaba ya siete llamadas perdidas de Leon y varios mensajes de texto del mismo remitente. Nuevamente, volvió a ignorar las señales de su amigo y apagó el teléfono celular para colocarlo de nuevo en el bolso.

—En verdad es insistente. —Comentó Albert dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Helena se encogió de hombros. Estaba pasando una noche bastante agradable como para que fuera arruinada por las excusas baratas de Leon. Dio un trago a la copa de vino tinto cuando de repente, fue interrumpida por una pregunta de su compañero.

—Helena, ¿estás con alguien?

Harper no supo qué responder. En sentido estricto no estaba con alguien. Es cierto, ella sentía algo profundo por Leon y aunque habían salido un par de veces en el pasado, nunca había pasado nada que superara los límites de la amistad entre ambos.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿Quién es el sujeto que te ha estado llamando toda la noche?

Vaya, Albert no se andaba por las ramas. Era un sujeto contundente en toda la extensión de la palabra y estaba demás decir que no aceptaría una respuesta a medias. Entonces optó por el camino de la honestidad.

—Es un amigo. Es la persona que me había invitado a cenar pero no llegó. No quiero responder sus llamadas porque seguramente será para disculparse por haberme dejado plantada, excusándose tras algún pretexto sin fundamento.

El hombre se quedó callado y le dio una mirada retrospectiva a su acompañante. Helena se preguntó qué era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de aquél sujeto misterioso, cuando las notas melancólicas de un piano comenzaron a llenar todo el lugar.

— ¿Quieres bailar?—Preguntó el rubio extendiéndole su mano a Helena, retirándose por primera vez los guantes de las palmas.

Ella se quedó perpleja. Estaba pasándola muy bien como para que su improvisada cita se arruinara gracias a sus dos pies izquierdos. _"Maldita sea."_

—No bailo, Albert. —Respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Quieres decir que no te gusta, no sabes hacerlo, o jamás lo has intentado? —La cuestionó dando una sonrisa seductora y clavando sus ojos grisáceos en los ojos castaños de su compañera.

—Todas las anteriores. —Contestó ella con comicidad.

—Querida, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Y tomando la mano de Helena, la condujo suavemente hasta la elegante pista de baile.

Fue por primera vez, que la agente de la D.S.O. pudo contemplar a su pareja de cuerpo completo. A pesar de que ella no era una mujer de baja estatura, llevaba puestos unos tacones bastante altos que le daban varios centímetros más de altura y a pesar de ello, aún tenía algunas pulgadas menos de diferencia comparada con la estatura de Albert. Además de ser un hombre bastante alto, pudo notar lo bien que le ajustaba ese traje Dolce & Gabbana en sus hombros anchos y cintura delgada, acentuando el corte inglés de su atuendo.

Cuando estuvieron en el centro de la pista de baile, Albert tomó la mano de Helena entre la suya y colocó la otra en la parte baja de su cintura. La mujer sintió como un leve escalofrío le recorría la espalda al percibir la mano del rubio tocar su piel desnuda. Por su parte, la sobreviviente de Tall Oaks colocó su mano libre en el hombro del rubio y sintió como la acercaba ligeramente hacia él.

Albert sintió el nerviosismo de la chiquilla cuando comenzó a moverse al compás de la música y entonces bajando la mirada, le ordenó con voz suave.

—Solo déjate llevar, corazón. Permite que la música sea tu guía.

Diciendo estas palabras, Helena se relajó y poco a poco fue liberándose de la tensión que entumecía su cuerpo. Con pasos gráciles y delicados, Albert dirigió a la joven balanceándola de un lado a otro a un ritmo ligero, haciendo que la caída de su vestido se agitara suave en sus pantorrillas, como si fuesen las olas dóciles de un mar en calma.

El caballero de ojos grises levantó la mano con la que sostenía la mano delicada de Helena hasta la altura de su cabeza y separándola un poco la tomó por la cintura para hacerla girar en una elegante vuelta, como si fuese una bailarina de una caja musical.

—Lo estás haciendo muy bien. —Felicitó el rubio acercándola de nuevo hacia él.

La mujer sonreía encantada. Siempre consideró que no había nacido para bailar y esa noche, lo estaba haciendo de maravilla. Con un maestro como Albert se sentía tan ligera como una pluma y seguir los pasos de su acompañante le resultaba tan sencillo como caminar, a pesar de llevar esos molestos zapatos con tacones. Por otro lado, el varón estaba complacido. Helena era una excelente alumna y aprendía bastante rápido.

Cuando la tonada se volvió más lenta y nostálgica, el hombre de cabellos dorados acercó más hacia él a su pareja de baile, lo suficiente como para que ella pudiese escucharlo perfectamente por encima de los murmullos de la gente y la propia pieza musical.

— ¿Conoces esa pieza en La menor?

Helena bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada. Al lado de ese hombre, ella comenzó a sentirse como una inculta al no tener ni idea de cuál era la melodía que estaba entonando el pianista.

—No. —Admitió apenada.

—Es una obra de Beethoven. La compuso en 1810 en honor a una señorita de la cual estaba enamorado.

— ¿Es en serio?—Dijo ella enarcando una ceja.

—Sí. Se trataba de su alumna. Ella apenas era una jovencita y Beethoven ya superaba las cuatro décadas de vida.

—Qué regalo más bello… —Pronunció la chica de ojos oscuros sin poder quitar la vista de las orbes grisáceas de su acompañante. Estaba hipnotizada bajo su encanto.

—Un hombre es capaz de hacer lo que sea con tal de agradar a una mujer hermosa… —Comentó él, ahora mirando directamente hacia los labios de la agente de la D.S.O. — ¿Sabes cómo se llama la melodía?

La joven negó con la cabeza cerrando sus ojos, embriagándose del olor fresco que desprendía el perfume de aquél sujeto.

—"Fuer Elise…"—Susurró Albert poniendo sus labios en el oído de su compañera, colocándole un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja. —Aunque yo la hubiese llamado, "Por Helena…"

Su corazón dio un vuelco y la inconsciencia del momento la hizo actuar por mero impulso. Miró fijamente a ese hombre de facciones que parecían talladas a mano y apuesto hasta no poder más, mientras sentía que estaba flotando sobre una nube de terciopelo. Haciendo uso de la mano que se mantenía en el hombro del rubio, la colocó detrás de su cuello para inclinarlo más hacia ella, y sin pensarlo dos veces, estampó sus labios sobre los de Albert, besándolo con suavidad, degustando el placer fino que le ofrecían esos labios varoniles.

En sus poco más de dos décadas de vida, jamás había probado labios igual. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el dulce sabor a licor que desprendía ese tacto húmedo de sus bocas. ¡Cómo besaba ese hombre! Con cada roce de sus labios, Helena sentía una descarga eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo y un estremecimiento le atravesó la espina dorsal cuando detectó la mano del rubio pasar levemente las yemas de los dedos acariciar la piel de su cintura.

La chica estaba tan perdida en su propio frenesí que no pudo notar la mueca de satisfacción que esbozaba aquél hombre mientras compartían ese beso, que lejos de ser placentera, era maligna.

Continuaron besándose por varios minutos más hasta que finalmente se separaron para tomar un poco de aire.

Helena jadeó por la falta de oxígeno y cuando miró a los ojos del rubio cayó en la cuenta de la realidad. ¡¿Qué carajo acababa de hacer?! Se había besado con un hombre que acababa de conocer y que encima podía ser su padre. Cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Albert, inmediatamente se puso colorada de la vergüenza sin saber qué decir y bajó los ojos al suelo profundamente apenada. Entonces, tomándole el mentón con una de sus manos, el mayor le lanzó una mirada furtiva forzándola a que hiciera contacto visual con sus orbes grises.

—Besas muy bien…

La agente de la D.S.O. iba a responder algo cuando fue tomada por sorpresa por su compañero, que esta vez era él quien le robaba un beso.

A diferencia del primer contacto, esta vez el beso era más agresivo dejando atrás la ternura de momentos antes. Colocando su mano en la cintura de la muchacha Albert la pegó contra su cuerpo, mientras ella colocó ambas manos detrás de su cuello para abrazarse a él. El hombre de vestimenta elegante dio un ligero mordisco al labio inferior de Helena haciendo que se estremeciera hasta la médula y abriera la boca, invitándolo a que probara más de ella. Cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, la sobreviviente de Talk Oaks estaba perdida.

Albert la separó de él con un ligero empujón pero sin dejar de abrazarla por la cintura, mientras ella se sostuvo firmemente de los hombros del rubio, sintiéndose ligeramente mareada sin poder determinar si había sido a causa del alcohol o por el veneno que destilaban los labios de su atractivo acompañante.

—Se está haciendo tarde. Te llevaré a casa.

Eso sonaba como una orden. Helena asintió en silencio y ambos caminaron de nuevo a su mesa. El mesero le trajo la cuenta y él había dejado unos cuantos billetes de alta denominación a cuenta de la cena y también para una generosa propina. Harper tomó su bolso y ambos caminaron hasta el estacionamiento.

Al llegar a la entrada, uno de los empleados del restaurante le había traído su auto a Albert, entregándole las llaves en ese momento. La chica enarcó una ceja cuando miró el vehículo de aquél misterioso sujeto. De pintura brillante y neumáticos plateados, frente a sus ojos yacía un lujoso Lamborghini Huracán color negro, una poderosa joya en cuatro ruedas que raramente se lograba ver circular por las calles, incluso en los barrios más opulentos de la ciudad.

Pulsando un botón, la puerta automática se abrió al instante para que Albert ayudara a la joven a subir al vehículo. Cuando el rubio estuvo en el asiento del conductor, encendió el motor que ronroneó suavemente y enseguida se pusieron en marcha por la carretera.

Todo el viaje transcurrió en silencio, excepto de la única vez en que el propietario del lujoso Lamborghini preguntó a Helena la dirección a la cual debía llevarla. Ese transcurso del camino entre el establecimiento y el edificio en donde ella residía, fue el más largo de su vida. No sólo porque la actitud de Albert había cambiado totalmente, quedándose mudo todo el trayecto y sólo haciendo un escaso ruido con las manos para hacer el cambio de velocidades y para abrir la guantera del vehículo, sacando de ahí unos lentes oscuros que se colocó sobre los ojos. ¿Qué clase de comportamiento extraño era ese? ¿Lentes oscuros de noche? Sin duda, el comportamiento de aquél hombre cada vez le intrigaba más y más. Fue entonces que cayó en la cuenta de todo lo que había hecho. No pensaba en las consecuencias más catastróficas posibles, sino en las más cercanas y reales.

¿Qué tal si Albert era un hombre casado y con hijos de su misma edad? Él ya sabía que ella era una mujer libre, pero Helena en toda la noche no se dio a la tarea de averiguar si su cita en turno tenía algún tipo de compromiso marital. Seguramente, él era uno de esos millonarios picaflores que gustaba de divertirse con jovencitas ingenuas, ya que se notaba a leguas que el sujeto tenía experiencia con las mujeres y sabía complacerlas, además de sus modales finos y porte elegante, más de una caería rendida al descubrir su abundante cartera… Después de todo, tal vez no había sido una buena idea aceptar su compañía esa noche. Intranquila por lo que había pasado, dio varias miradas discretas hacia las manos de Albert tratando de encontrar algún anillo en sus manos que pudiera delatar su estado civil. Pero por más que buscó no pudo hallar ninguna sortija ni algún signo que diera indicios de que él ya era un hombre ocupado.

Estaba tan hundida en sus conclusiones que no se dio cuenta de cuando Albert detuvo la marcha del vehículo y se estacionó afuera del complejo en donde ella vivía.

Nuevamente el silencio incómodo volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Ahora ella sólo quería salir huyendo de ahí.

—Bu-bueno, muchas gracias por la cena, en verdad pasé una noche increíble, hace tanto que no me divertía así, emmm…

Se interrumpió. Repentinamente se sintió como una idiota. Albert seguía con la vista fija en el parabrisas y ni siquiera había volteado a mirarla cuando le habló. ¿Por qué ahora se comportaba de esa manera tan voluble? Probablemente era un tipo con problemas de bipolaridad. Sintió como la frustración y la rabia subió lentamente por sus mejillas hasta encenderlas y decidió que no seguiría hablando con alguien que obviamente no la estaba escuchando. Así que decidió ponerle punto final al asunto.

—Buenas noches, Albert.

Despidiéndose de esa manera tan cortante como una navaja, Helena tomó su bolso y se dispuso a abrir la puerta del auto. Y cuando estuvo a punto de jalar la manija del vehículo sintió como una mano fuerte la tomó por los hombros y la atrajo bruscamente hacia él para devorarla en un beso hambriento.

Helena se sorprendió por el acto tan repentino de aquél sujeto tan inusual, y a pesar de que podía sentir la posesividad con la que Albert la estaba besando, no pudo evitar corresponder de la misma manera a los caprichos de ese millonario.

Como si fuese una chispa de fuego sobre hierba seca, la agente de la D.S.O. sintió como la sangre le comenzó a hervir a causa de las caricias tan letales de ese hombre. Esas eran las descripciones correctas; letales. Con cada movimiento del rubio sobre su piel, mataba la poca cordura que quedaba en la mente de Harper, haciendo que ella ardiera en llamas, sintiendo que no había conocido nada de las delicias de la pasión antes de toparse con Albert.

Con urgencia y de manera invasiva, el rubio pasó sus manos sobre la espalda descubierta de aquella joven, mientras ella gemía complacida por el tacto tan dominante que le ofrecían esas manos fuertes. Los besos de Albert poco a poco fueron descendiendo de su boca hasta el cuello, dándole ligeros toques con los dientes que la hacían estremecerse casi al punto de la inconsciencia.

—Continuemos esto en un lugar más apropiado. —Murmuró el de lentes oscuros separándose de ella y enderezándose en el asiento para volverse hacia el volante.

Estuvo a punto de girar la llave del vehículo cuando la joven agente tomó con la palma de sus manos el puño del rubio para detenerlo.

—No. Vamos a mi departamento.

Albert enarcó una ceja por la osadía de la chiquilla y sonrió de lado para bajarse del auto y después abrirle la puerta a su joven acompañante para que ella la condujera a terminar lo que ya habían empezado.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ni ella misma lo sabía, pero sólo tenía en mente una cosa; esa noche no dejaría ningún asunto inconcluso con aquél varón voluble y misterioso.

* * *

Estaban en su habitación, ella y ese hombre que respondía al nombre de Albert. Subió a su departamento en tiempo récord y entre más se acercaba a la puerta marcada con el número 126, mariposas alocadas comenzaban a revolotearle en el estómago y una dosis de adrenalina le recorría todo el cuerpo, mientras que con su mano pequeña apretaba la de aquél caballero, como si en el fondo temiera que se pudiese escapar.

Y al entrar en el aposento ninguno de los dos estaba como para perder el tiempo.

Albert se abalanzó sobre la chica besándola con brutalidad, saboreando cada parte de esos labios rosados. Helena correspondió enteramente a las caricias de su amante abrazándolo por el cuello y atrayéndolo hacia ella, pasando sus manos sobre su cabellera rubia. Al calor de esos arrebatos insanos, las manos del mayor que en un principio permanecían estáticas en la cintura de la agente, poco a poco se volvieron más codiciosas y acariciaron con lascivia cada centímetro de la piel desnuda de la espalda.

La mujer se separó unos segundos del caballero de lentes oscuros para tomar un poco de aire sintiendo sus labios ligeramente hinchados, pero no le importaba, deseaba más del hombre que tenía enfrente. Casi enseguida volvió a abalanzarse sobre él, sintiendo que esos labios varoniles se habían vuelto de repente en una necesidad casi primitiva. El rubio sonrió ante los impulsos de la chica, esbozando una mueca siniestra a la vez que continuaba con su juego.

Fue descendiendo besos húmedos a través del cuello de la muchacha, hasta que llegó al lóbulo de su oreja donde le dio un ligero mordisco. Harper resopló en un jadeo, perdida en la sensualidad de aquél misterioso sujeto y tomándolo por el cuello comenzó a tirar de las solapas para quitar ese molesto saco de su camino. Helena retiró esa prenda de los brazos de su compañero y extendiendo las palmas de sus manos recorrió ambiciosa los hombros, deleitándose de lo anchos que eran para después extender su toque hacia la espalda, muriendo de ganas de arrancarle esa fina camisa de lino con las uñas. En este momento no importaba nada; ni sus prejuicios, ni la D.S.O., ni Leon, ni alguna otra cosa o alguien que no fuese hombre maduro que tenía enfrente. Hoy todos se podían ir al carajo.

Por unos momentos Albert se dejó conducir por los movimientos de su pareja, pero cuando ella se dispuso a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, él la detuvo.

Con brusquedad, apartó esas dos manos invasivas de su pecho, provocando en la chica una expresión de desconcierto. Le tomó ambas muñecas para colocarlas hacia abajo y quitándose las gafas oscuras le dio una mirada intimidante a la mujer que tenía frente a él, clavando en ella sus extraños ojos grises, como si fuesen cuchillos.

Helena se desconcertó. Hace un momento era un amante apasionado y de repente se veía frío y descortés. Si que era una persona impredecible.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, él se acercó como si la estuviese acechando para luego colocar una de sus manos enormes en su cuello fino y después apretarlo ligeramente. Instintivamente, ella se llevó ambas manos hacia el brazo del rubio, luchando por retirar esa opresión de su tráquea. Ahora estaba asustada. Él sonrió de lado.

Liberó enseguida el cuello de la muchacha para desplazar su mano detrás de la nuca. Haciendo uso de sus dedos, encontró a tiendas el botón que sostenía el escote del vestido y con un movimiento ágil, logró desabrocharlo.

Era increíble como ese hombre lograba hacerla pasar de la pasión, al desconcierto. Hace unos segundos temió por su vida y ahora estaba de nuevo bajo la neblina del éxtasis.

La parte superior de su vestido había caído hasta atorarse en las caderas, dejando todo su torso completamente desnudo. Albert le dio una mirada descarada a sus atributos de mujer como si fuese un coleccionista que admira una obra de arte en un museo. Sin perderla de vista se le acercó lo suficiente hasta la altura de sus oídos para poder susurrarle unas cuantas palabras, haciendo uso de su voz aterciopelada.

—Ahora es mi turno, querida…

Rápidamente la sujetó por las caderas para alzarla contra la pared sin ninguna dificultad. El hermoso vestido gris descendió hasta sus pantorrillas, dejando la fina tela de sus bragas de encaje como última y húmeda frontera. Albert sonrió con malicia, mirando la delicadeza de esa prenda íntima. No pararon de besarse y acariciarse, aumentando la intensidad mientras conquistaban sus zonas erógenas. La joven agente empezó a palpar su virilidad por encima del pantalón. Él le acariciaba los senos.

Paró por un segundo. Le miró fijamente, y se abalanzó a lamer su seno. Las sensaciones que este hombre le hacía experimentar eran simplemente indescriptibles.

Albert se bajaba la cremallera y deslizaba las bragas con su glande para ir dentro de la mujer.

Ella encajó a su inflexible miembro, abriéndose, cabalgando y arañando su espalda. Él la empujaba y la subía contra la pared una y otra vez, no cesaba de gemir cada vez más fuerte y susurrar de vez en cuando palabras sensuales en la oreja de la chiquilla, endulzándole el oído.

Su embestida era más profunda. Helena no dejaba de pensar que quien las provocaba era ella y eso la complacía enormemente, sintiendo que entregaba en la misma medida que recibía. El rubio le encajaba con vehemencia hasta la base de su miembro.

Los pezones de la dama, se erizaron súbitamente y gritó… No gimió, aulló cuando el orgasmo hizo implosión en su interior como una bomba de racimo, estrellándose contra el anverso de su piel, como si su alma fuera un fantasma que quisiera dejar su cuerpo inanimado.

Al borde del desvanecimiento, ella se percató de que el rubio no había terminado. La tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama.

En ese momento, no podía, ni quería auto-analizarse, aunque algo había quedado claro; la excitación que le provocaba Albert, sobre todo, el hecho de haber estado cabalgando encima de él, era la mejor experiencia sexual que jamás había tenido. Sin embargo, su cuerpo pedía más, mucho más…

Y como si la hubiese escuchando en sus pensamientos, él hunde su cara entre los pechos de la agente y los adora con la misma cantidad de devoción que de ardor. Toma su cabeza y la sube para besarle con fiereza. Sabe a deseo puro y concentrado. Su lengua aguijonea su boca, a la vez que su erección se clava con urgencia entre sus piernas. Todo deja de tener sentido nuevamente para Helena; lo que está bien, lo que está mal, lo que debe hacer y lo quiere hacer…

Ahora eran como animales en celo que han dejado de pensar en cualquier ley racional y sólo saben dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

La ropa de ambos, pasó a ser parte de la decoración del suelo. El remolino de sensaciones que le producen las manos del hombre mayor a la dama, hacen que ella deje de pensar racionalmente, por lo que no logra percatarse de la frivolidad reflejada en las orbes grises de su compañero.

—Déjame saborearte primero…

El mayor toma una de sus piernas, la alza y sumerge su cara en su centro de placer. Al sentir la lengua de su amante en lo más oscuro de ella, Helena sólo piensa en el placer que está recibiendo, olvidándose del mundo. Cuando está a punto de llegar al orgasmo, Albert para bruscamente y sin preámbulos le da la vuelta, quedando inevitablemente ella sobre su erección y él debajo de ella.

La bella jovencita cree por un momento morir de placer al sentir como su sexo duro acaricia su interior en cada una de sus embestidas. Sin dejarle opción para dirigir sus movimientos, la toma fuertemente de las caderas con sus manos, llevándola a su ritmo. A diferencia de ese sexo convencional que había tenido en el pasado, el hombre mayor se mueve para presionar todos los puntos sensibles, sin dejar de penetrarla con fuerza.

Esto es una auténtica locura, una perdición, un viaje sin retorno. La agente Harper nunca había sentido el sexo así, con tanto deseo y pasión desbordante. El orgasmo vuelve a encontrarla sin remedio.

Albert da una mirada furtiva en los ojos cafés de Helena.

—Grita… Grita para mí…Déjame sentir cómo te gusta—Exige con voz demandante.

Como si esas palabras hubiesen sido órdenes, el orgasmo llega con una intensidad desconocida. La chica siente que estalla en mil pedazos, gritando todo el placer que la abraza en ese instante maravilloso. Albert aumenta el ritmo y con un sonido gutural —enormemente masculino—, se deja ir con ella.

Finalmente Helena se rinde cayendo exhausta en los brazos de aquél vigoroso hombre, rendida y satisfecha, sin sentir remordimiento alguno de lo que había sucedido. Cuando estuvo plácidamente dormida, el mayor se quedó mirando fijamente a aquella hermosa damisela, mientras sus ojos iban cambiando de ese color gris tenue, a un carmesí intenso.

—Bien hecho, Helena. Bien, hecho…

* * *

Despertó bruscamente cuando la luz intensa comenzó a inundar sus párpados cerrados. Sentía todo el cuerpo dolorido, mucho peor que aquella ocasión en las afueras de Talk Oaks, cuando ella y Leon cayeron desde ese autobús escolar al precipicio. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba sola.

Intentó mirar más allá de la habitación pero no logró encontrar nada, además de que la luz del sol le lastimaba la vista y un dolor de cabeza intenso le taladraba el cráneo.

 _"_ _¿Qué esperabas, Helena? ¿Desayuno en la cama y palabras de amor después de esa noche de sexo causal?"_ Se dijo a sí misma cuando confirmó que efectivamente, Albert ya no estaba en su lecho.

No se esperaba menos, después de todo y pensando ya con racionalidad, ellos dos sólo eran un par de desconocidos. Se puso de pie usando las sábanas de su cama para cubrirse y caminó directo hacia el espejo del tocador. Cuando miró su reflejo, no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto hacia atrás de la impresión. ¿¡Pero qué demonios?!

Su cabello estaba hecho una maraña y tenía ojeras profundas marcadas bajo sus ojos. No quedaba rastro del maquillaje del día anterior y tenía los labios terriblemente pálidos. Definitivamente necesitaba con urgencia una ducha y también un poco de arreglo.

Se dirigió hacia el baño y abrió el grifo de la regadera para esperar a que saliera el agua caliente. Mientras tanto tomó una muda de ropa interior limpia para después ir a asearse. Casi al instante se relajó al sentir el agua caliente tocar su piel, disfrutando de la sensación fresca por la mañana. A la vez que limpiaba su cuerpo, no podía dejar de pensar en esas manos que la habían explorado unas horas antes, haciéndola recordar una y otra vez la mejor sesión sexual que había tenido en toda su vida.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, se secó rápidamente con la toalla y enseguida se colocó la ropa interior limpia, para salir del cuarto de baño vestida únicamente en una fina bata de seda.

Estaba enredando una toalla en su cabello para secarlo, cuando de repente escuchó el teléfono de la recamara sonar incesante. Se apresuró para contestar y respondió al tercer timbrazo.

—Diga.

—Helena, ¡¿por qué carajos ignoraste todas mis llamadas?!—Reclamó una voz masculina que ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de saludar primero. Era Leon.

La bella agente se enfadó por los reclamos de su compañero que ahora tomaba el papel del ofendido.

— ¿Disculpa? —Replicó ella en un tono que denotaba la incredulidad.

—Desde anoche estaba tratando de localizarte y tú ni tus luces. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué ignorabas mis llamadas?

Esto sí que era inaudito. Encima de que no llegaba a su cita, ahora el caballero se hacía el digno con ella. Harper se enfureció. Se vio tentada a contarle la verdad a Kennedy, pero no le apetecía tener una discusión con él por teléfono, ya se reservaría esa información para cuando lo tuviese enfrente.

—Estuve en mi departamento. —mintió mientras soltaba un bufido y continuó: —No contesté tus llamadas porque estaba lo suficientemente cabreada como para hablar contigo después de haberme dejado plantada en el restaurante. ¿Necesitas alguna otra información, Kennedy?

—Justamente por eso estaba llamado. —Se defendió el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

— ¡No me interesa oír tus excusas de mierda!—Gritó ella alzando la voz.

—Helena, déjame terminar. —Respondió sereno pero usando un tono de voz que indicaba claramente una orden. —No llegué anoche a la cita porque sucedió una emergencia. Recibimos informes de la BSAA acerca de que el hombre más peligroso al que se habían enfrentado estaba de nuevo en el mapa y nos pidieron ayuda para rastrearlo cuando nos enteramos que estaba rondando por la ciudad. Jamás tuve intenciones de dejarte plantado, pero estábamos bajo una situación de alto riesgo, es por ello que quería con urgencia localizarte.

Fue una cachetada con guante blanco. Se había enterado que Leon jamás había tenido intenciones de abandonar su cita, pero el deber se había interpuesto. ¡Maldita sea!

—¿Y ya lo encontraron? —Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar a la agente.

—No. —Negó enseguida el interpelado. —El bastardo ha sabido esconderse muy bien como aguja en un pajar y hasta ahora nos ha sido imposible dar con su paradero. Necesito que vengas a la D.S.O. cuanto antes, el tiempo es oro y nos hace falta mucha ayuda. Te enviaré la información de este sujeto a tu PDA.

—Copiado. —Contestó Helena sin decir una sola palabra más.

—Copiado. Te veo más tarde.

¡Carajo! Ahora se sentía fatal. La BSAA, Leon y sus demás compañeros de la D.S.O. habían tenido una noche de perros en el cumplimiento de su deber mientras ella se divertía bajo las sábanas con un desconocido. Esta vez sí que había metido la pata.

 _"_ _Lo hecho, hecho está."_ Pensó para sí misma mientras fue en busca de su PDA para esperar el mensaje que había de recibir por parte del agente Kennedy.

Cuando sacó la PDA de uno de los cajones de su tocador, la encendió enseguida para darse cuenta que la información que necesitaba sobre este peligroso sujeto ya estaba en la memoria del dispositivo.

— Ex capitán del escuadrón de policía de Raccoon City… Virólogo… Genocida…—Murmuraba la de ojos castaños a la vez que iba leyendo la descripción del sujeto.

De repente, soltó de un golpe el aparato electrónico, haciendo que éste se estrellara contra el suelo. Se llevó ambas manos hacia sus labios para contener el grito que se había formado en su garganta. Sintió que toda la sangre se le heló en las venas y todo su cuerpo perdió el color natural para pasar a un tono pálido y cetrino.

—Albert Wesker… —Pronunció quedándose fría sin dejar de mirar en la pantalla el retrato de aquél criminal.

¡Cuál grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta que el hombre más buscado por la BSAA y la D.S.O. era el mismo con el que había compartido el lecho esa noche!

Helena no podía creerlo, ¡no quería creerlo! ¡No era posible que esto le estuviese sucediendo a ella!

No era mujer que gustara de aventuras casuales, pero esa noche movida por sus emociones desquebrajadas a causa de Leon, fue que cedió a los encantos de ese hombre letal. ¡Ahora todo tenía sentido! La actitud misteriosa, su andar mortífero, las alertas de peligro que sonaban en su cabeza cada que ese hombre la miraba con esos ojos malignos… Ahora ya tenía una explicación para todo. Su vida corrió peligro más que nunca y ella ni siquiera pudo notarlo.

La joven se sintió desfallecer y se sostuvo en la mesita de noche de la habitación, casi segura de que perdería el equilibrio en cualquier momento. Fue entonces que miró allí una nota de papel que no había visto antes.

Se trataba de un pequeño trozo de papel doblado por la mitad que contenía un breve mensaje escrito con caligrafía fina y elegante.

Harper sintió náuseas cuando tomó el minúsculo documento entre sus manos, presintiendo que muy probablemente no se trataba de nada bueno, y muy a regañadientes fue que se decidió a leerlo:

 _"_ _Fue muy divertido lo de anoche, ojalá y algún día pudiese repetirse. Ten por seguro que éste no será nuestro último encuentro, querida… Hasta entonces, agente Harper…_

 _Se despide: Albert Wesker… "_

* * *

 **A/N: ¿Se lo esperaban? Les soy sincera, yo no. (Yo sólo apreté todos los botones :v) jajaja!**

 **Bien, es así como relato una historia de este nuevo género que bautizamos como WES/PER "WESPER"**

 **¿Aún hay quién duda que Wesker puede con todas? e_é**

 **Espero y la historia haya gustado, me tomó un tiempo y esfuerzo escribirla ya que como había dicho, no hay referencias de este pairing y quise hacer algo novedoso, haciendo uso de mis ideas fumadas, y tomando en cuenta que el personaje favorito de Addie es Helena Harper dije why not? Confieso que la idea original era hacer un Heleon pero cuando la inspiración llega, llega. Y este fue el resultado.**

 **¡Ah! Pero no todo el mérito es mío, quiero agradecer infinitamente a mis amigas y hermanas del mal _GeishaPax y Frozenheart7_ que cuando les conté la idea me dijeron: "Ana, estás loca." Pero igual me apoyaron. El lado oscuro estuvo de mi lado jajaja! Y sobre todo agradezco a mi amiga y comadre _Zhines_ que me apoyó muchísimo con el lemon, ya saben yo soy malísima escribiendo ese tipo de relatos y de no ser por ella, esta historia se hubiese quedado corta o como diríamos en mi país, "queda mocha" jajaja. Así que, parte de los aplausos son también para ellas. (¡Zhines también nos patrocino la portada eh! ¡Casi lo olvido!)**

 **¡Las quiero chicas!**

 **Y bueno los aplausos finales son para Addie por su cumple, que de parte de todo el equipo de producción, te deseamos felicidades y cantamos: "Happy Birthday to you!" Espero y te haya gustado tu historia y ya sabes, cuentas conmigo chica, gracias por tu amistad. :3**

 **¡Eso es todo amigos! Colorín colorado…**

 **Ya saben cualquier duda, crítica, amenaza de muerte en los reviews o si lo prefieren en MP.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Atentamente.**

 **Su escritora y amiga Ana, Light of Moon 12.**


End file.
